12 roses
by thumbsup69
Summary: Sasuke receives a text message one day from a person named Naruto Uzumaki. Within a year of texting, Sauke finds him self hopelessly in love with the person that stole his heart with mear words... Narusasu! warnings and full summary inside.


_**Disclamer: I do not own naruto**_

_**SasukexNaruto/BoyxBoy/Character Death and OOC**_

**Sasuke's** **text **

**_Naruto's text_**

* * *

**12 Roses**

* * *

**Summary: Sasuke receives a text message one day from an unknown person. Being so bored , Sasuke replies to this person's text messages and develop an intimate relationship with the person, now known as Naruto Uzumaki. After a year of texting, they finally decide to meet, only for sasuke to realize that he will never truly get to be with the person that stole his heart with mere words.**

It was a hot summer's day. Sasuke was rolling around on his stomach, not really feeling like getting out of his bed. He wasn't usually like this - Sasuke Uchiha was never lazy, but with the heat and being it so, there really isn't** ANYTHING **to do. He just simply rolled around on his bed, suddenly having the urge to hold his phone and twiddle it in his fingers. Out of the blue, as if saving the Uchiha from dying of boredom, his phone rung. It was a text message sent by an unknown number. He read it. Sasuke tillted his head to the side with curiosity, and flipped his phone open.

**_HI THERE! This is Uzumaki Naruto, do you wanna be my text mate?_**

Sasuke grunted furrowing his brows. _Seriously? A random guy just texting him out of nowhere, asking him to be his friend?_ _And why would I want to be friends with someone who's name happen to mean fish cake? _He turned to his wall clock. It was 3 in the afternoon and he _really_ didn't want to get out of his bed, but he didnt have anything to do! He cranked his AC up, and after a few minutes, grabbed his phone. Flipping it open, then closing it again. Flipping, closing, flipping, closing, flipping... The motion was continuous for a while, until Sasuke, not so gently, snapped his phone open and stared at the unknown number. "Uzumaki Naruto ehh..." Sasuke muttered under his breath, then shrugged. _It doesn't matter, this'll be just something to pass the time anyway. If I get tired, I'll just delete this guy's number...Yeah..._

After finally convincing himself, he hovered his thumbs around the keyboard. _What am I suppose to say?, _Sasuke mused to himself, now fully troubled on what he would tell this stranger. Sasuke never talked much. Heck! He didn't even know how to make friends to begin with, let alone make friends with someone through texting. After 30 minutes of fumbling with his words, he finally decided what to text.

**Hi...**

He pressed send, and within a few seconds, his phone rung again.

**_Oh! Hi! I was getting worried you'd ignored my text..._**

**_A lot of people did..._**

**_Like I said. I'm Uzumaki Naruto, and you are?_**

Sasuke froze. He didnt know what to say. This person actually texted back and now he felt lost for words. But this person didnt seem so bad, so he typed in his name.

**Hello. My name's Sasuke Uchiha**

And then it went on. Sasuke didn't even realize that he had spent the whole day just texting this person. In just one day, he learned so much about the other, like his obssesion for ramen and his ungodly favorite color orange. He was kind and sweet, and soon, Sasuke found himself texting this person everyday...and best of all, he _always_ made Sasuke laugh.

Then, they started asking more questions from one another. Sasuke could deliberately remember the day he asked if he could meet Naruto, you know, personally. It really kind of embarrassed him to ask of this - it made them sound like some star crossed lovers or something... So when Sasuke asked if he could come over, he never expected Naruto not to answer. He just said that he had lived somewhere far away, and that one day, he'd be the one to come over and see Sasuke for himself. Sasuke couldn't help but feel happy with the thought, but for now, he was content with Naruto's sweet texts.

Naruto has something with quotable quotes, you see. And as per usual, Sasuke would always start his day by reading one of Naruto's quote of the day, each a different one. It's kinda funny, not to mention a little crazy, but Sasuke always found himself living up to that quote in that day of his. It was amazing really - _how could this person make him so happy?_

Soon, Naruto was the only one Sasuke could confide in. When Sasuke feels lonely, or when he just wanted someone to talk to, he knew Naruto would always be there. And he always was. Sasuke isn't technically the most happy child, but there were times where he would feel a tad bit lonelier then he alredy was. His family wasn't technically what you'd call a happy one...and these were just one of those normal days where they'd fight, and Sasuke would hear his family slowly breaking apart. He never really gave much thought about this, so one day he told Naruto about it. He told Naruto something that he didn't even admit to himself. He was lonely. And he couldn't help but silently cry at his phone at the mesaage he saw.

_**Don't worry, Sasuke...**_

_**you'll never be alone again. **_

_**After all, you have me...**_

Then that was all Sasuke needed to see. He felt complete again. Naruto, a person he never even saw, yet has told him the words nobody else had, as he so quietly sobbed into his phone. He texted back a small:

**...Thank you, really**

With a subtle reply of:

_**It's nothing! Don't mention it!**_

Which in turn, made Sasuke smile. He really meant that thank you. Naruto didn't realize just how much his words meant to him...Just how much it really meant...

Thats why, Sasuke couldn't belive his eyes as Naruto, one morning, sent him this quote:

_**I don't want anyone else to have you. I don't want anybody to feel the same way like I do. I want to be the one who's intensely, crazy in love with you. You know, when I see you, my heart stops just to speak out I found the one...**_

_**I love you...good morning Sasuke..."**_

Sasuke couldn't help but blush. _W-what the hell!_

**What the hell was that, dobe?**

Sasuke typed in. _What the hell was that? _Sasuke was frozen when his phone rang.

_**Haha! I know...cheezy right? Hahaha. Sorry bout that :p**_

Sasuke frowned at that, muttering a little '_stupid'_ under his breath, his face a deep scarlet red. He didn't want to admit it, but he felt utterly disapointed. And as he was about to text back, his phone rang again.

_**P.S. So I'll keep it simple...**_  
_**I love you, S**__**asuke. Have a good day!**_

And he didn't text again.

Sasuke coudnt belive it. What the dobe said. _He...he..._Sasuke blushed furiously. _Stupid dobe saying that out of the blue_... Just all of a sudden..."Uggghh!", Sasuke screamed, exasperated, frustrated and flustered. _Seriously that dobe knows nothing about timing... _Reluctantly, Sasuke typed in his reply then pressed send.

**I love you too, dobe...**

It didn't really matter that they were both guys; Sasuke was admittedly in love with the blond. And by ever passing moment, the more he wanted to see him. The need for seeing him was slowly eating him from the inside. _What the heck is he waiting for...? _Sasuke asked more to him self, as he sulked at this and decided to ask Naruto, yet the only reply he got was:

_**"Soon enough..."**_

Then he remembered Naruto saying he lived far away, instantly killing Sasuke's spirit, but he still had hope. After all Naruto did promise him - and Uzumaki Naruto always ket his promises.

* * *

It has almost been a year since they started to text each other, and Sasuke really wanted to see the blonde. Sasuke texted him everyday, but Naruto didn't seem to reply anymore. At first, Sasuke, thought that Naruto just probably ran out of prepaid, but almost a month went by, and Sasuke still hasn't received a text from the blonde, which made Sasuke start to worry. _What is going on_? He looked through Naruto's old texts, since he never really deleted them - he never wanted to. As he looked through the most recent text, he can't help but see how depressing the quotes that Naruto had sent him.

_**"If I would die and live over and over again, I'll always fall in love with you, every time..."**_

Sasuke cursed himself. _Why didn't I realize this?_ He smiled sadly at the messages. It made him miss the dobe even more...more then anyone could imagine...

A few more days later, Sasuke's phone rung. He didn't have any sleep, his eyes heavy. But despite all this, he quickly grabbed his phone, his eyes a heavily rimmed red and puffy, crying to himself all this time - worrying about Naruto. Then he saw the message, every piece of worry evaporating in thin air, replaced with the utmost joy, his eyes automatically brightening. _It's from Naruto!_ The message read:

_**"Hello Sasuke! I want to see you soon. Let's meet at that cafe you used to text me about on Saturday.**_

_**I'll be the guy with 12 Red roses..".**_

Sasuke didn't mind the dobe not texting him for a month, since he actually gets to see Naruto...and soon!

* * *

For the next few days, he wasn't able to fall asleep - this time because of excitement - his mind so full of the dobe. He wondered what he looked like; if Naruto would be handsome or not, tall or short, maybe thin and skinny or he could be brawny...either way, Sasuke didn't really care...he just really didnt care at all... He was just excited to finally see the person who had won his ice block of a heart with mere heartwarming words... Yes, Sasuke Uchiha was just excited.

He would be so happy to finally be with the person he loves... _So why...?_

* * *

Today was the day they'd finally meet, and Sasuke was ready and out of the door in a heart beat. He almost dashed through the streets in a hurry, but still kept his stoic face, not letting his excitement show. When he got to the cafe he was already panting, but soon, his breath stopped. There, in the corner of the cafe, was a blonde tanned man, looking out the window hiding his face. Sasuke walked in closer, his heart thumping wildly in his chest.

He was holding a bouquet of roses, counting it just to make sure. He furrowed his brows. _11?_ He didn't notice that the man had turned to him, looking with shining cerulean blue eyes. Sasuke froze in his steps a small smile crept on his face. Then he let out a little shaky sigh. Sasuke just knew that this had, had to be Naruto and...he was beautiful.

He stood up from his seat and came, making Sasuke stiffen.

"Hiya Sasuke!".

Sasuke blushed at this. Naruto's voice was so deep. He had to stop himself from sighing like a school girl. _Really, Sasuke, get yourself together..._

Naruto was in all white, holding the bouquet of roses to Sasuke. "You look just the way I imagined you to be, Sasuke...". He held his hands out to cup Sasuke's face, while giving a little sad smile.

Sasuke inwardly shivered. That smile almost broke his heart. _Why does Naruto seem so sad?_ _Isnt he supposed to be happy? We finally meet each other yet... And...and why is his hand so cold? _"Really...?".

"Yeah...".

He and naruto were just about the same height, making it easy for them to look into each others eyes.

Sasuke can't quite put it, but there was just something in Naruto's eyes...something in those beautiful blues, that made Naruto look...made him look...

Then Sasuke heared someone call his name from behind him. He was about to turn, but Naruto kept his firm grip on Sasuke's face, preventing him from turning his head. "Here Sas...these are for you...".

Sasuke took the bouquet and counted. "There's only eleven...". He quietly muttered under his breath.

Naruto just smiled and cupped Sasuke's face again then gave Sasuke a big hug, making Sasuke blush as Naruto whispered _I love you..._ in his ear...

..then kissing him.

But this time, when Sasuke was about to say something, the voice from his behind called onto him still, only louder, snapping out of his trance when he felt a hand on his sholder. then naruto started to hug him again, burying his face at the crook of Sasuke's neck. so Sasuke just opted to turn his head.

he turned and saw a woman, about in her middle ages, with her hand still in his, he furrowed his brows, then the woman asked in a firm voice,"Are you Sasuke Uchiha?".

Sasuke furrowed his brows more and then gave a curt nod. "Yes I am...".

Then she held out a white envelope. "This is from Naruto...he said to give this to you...".

Sasuke arched his eyebrows, not beliving what the lady has told him. "What do you mean? Naruto's just right...", he turned his head to the person that should have been right in front of him. He was gone... "...here...?".

Sasuke looked to the left, then to his right, frantically searching for the blonde male. "Naruto? Naruto...where are you?...". He turned to the lady and was about to ask on the whereabouts of the blonde, only to be stopped at his tracks when he saw the lady's face was full of tears. Fear was in her eyes as she was shaking, holding tightly on the envelope. Then automatically, Sasuke new there was something wrong. His heart started pounding. "W-where's Naruto?...". He really didn't mean to stutter...but who wouldn't, when they saw a face like the lady was giving. Now, Sasuke was really worried.

Then the lady said the last thing Sasuke was expecting. "Naruto's dead. He's been dead for a month now...they're burying him today...".

Sasuke didn't move. Or to be more precise, he couldn't. _What do you call this feeling?_ _Because this feeling can't be just called sadness...t__his feeling you get when you have loved someone you never met...t__hen find out you can never really meet them... _With shaking hands he took the letter, muttering a small thank you to the lady.

"You must have a lot of questions right now...Sasuke-san...I'm sorry...I'm so sorry...".

Sasuke didnt even look at the woman. He didn't even see her run out the door crying. The man he just saw...the man that he was just with a few seconds ago...was gone. He opened and read the letter. It's really ironic. All the time they knew each other was through text messages...and now a letter...

_**Dear Sasuke,**_

_**If you're getting this, I'm probobly dead by now...but there's just 2 things that I haven't said yet.**_

_**First of all, thank you...**_

_**Thank you for being my friend when I was lonely,**_

_**Thank you for being there despite not knowing me...**_

_**'**__But I do know you...'_

**_And I'm sure that I won't rest well in my grave if I wont be able to tell you this. _****_Do you remeber the day you asked me where I lived? Well I'll tell you now._ __****For most of my 16 years of life, 8 of it I lived at a home with my adoptive family...t****_he rest...I lived at Kohagakure Hospital..._ **_'That's just a few blocks from here...'_

**_On the day I texted you, the doctors already told me I only had a year to live...but I could be saved, given I take an operation, though the chances weren't technically high. It was my only hope, and if I were to live...I would have to spend my whole life in a hospital. _****_I was really sad at that time, yah know? _****_I really didn't know what to do._ A**_**t at pure whim, I started to text people f**__**rom just random numbers, p**__**romising to myself that if at least one of them would text back, there could be hope...t**__**hat someone might care to know who I am. **_**_Most of the people I texted just ignored me, but then suddenly I got a reply..._****It was from you! **_**It made me really happy that time. T**__**hen time passed, I got to know you more. **__**I couldn't risk you hating me if you found out I was some guy ridden in a hospital bed...s**__**o no matter how much I wanted to see you, I know I could only dream of meeting you...**_

**_Until the day I said I loved you..._****He-he, you have know idea how nervous I was. The nurses just woudnt stop teasing me about it... T**_**hen you gave me your reply...you remember what you said? **__**You said you loved me too! **__**It made me really happy...y**__**ou had know idea just how much...y**__**ou gave me a reason for living...for at least trying. **__**Then I swore to my self that day, I swore to myself that I'd get better. **__**I swore that, the day when we see each other, would be the day I'd be cured of this illness, whe**__**re nothing will hinder me from b**_**eing _with you, living our lives together, happily._ __****So I worked hard. **_**No matter how hard it was, n**__**o matter how painful the tests were, I tried my best, Sasuke, I really did...**_

_**Then this brings us to the second thing I wanted to say...**_

**I'm sorry Sasuke...**

******I'm sorry...__****B**_**ecause I know, that if you're reading this letter right now, I didn't make it through my operation...**_

Sasuke closed his eyes at this part...he didnt want to read this...he didnt want to belive it... He caressed the little arches in the letters, realizing it to be tear creases.  
_The dobe was crying when he wrote this..._ Sasuke, although his heart broke, kept reading. He couldn't stop... because it took all the blonde's courage to write this...with all his heart.

_**I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough,**_

_**I'm sorry I wasnt able to fulfill my promise,**_

_**I'm sorry for not telling you,**_

_**I'm sorry for not seeing you,**_

_**I'm sorry for me not being able to be with you,**_

_**Sasuke, most of all...**_

_**I'm sorry for dying...**_

_**Sasuke...I'm sorry I didnt even give you a choice...I **__**know it's selfish...**_

_**But I never regret meeting you, and even if you feel lied to, I just want you to know that...**_

_**I loved you...**_

_**I've been saving these roses for every month that I knew you...**_

_**And this...**_

_**...was for the moment I would have finally met you.**_

And there inside the envelope was a single white rose...

"Liar...", Sasuke said, hiding his eyes through his bangs. He gripped the letter tighter into his hands, as his tears slowly started to pour with the rain that was falling over him... _Was the heavens crying too? _The sound of the heavy downpour abstucted the sound that came from Sasuke's lips, as he said, "...what are you saying '_wont be together'...?", _he clutched the letter to his heart, "...you'll always be here...".

And Sasuke walked off...

...expecting to have been with a lover, but only got a letter and 12 red roses, to remind him of the person he didn't meet, but fell in love with...

**-End-**

* * *

**Ok I know...sappy and corny...but still...this was gnawing on my head so yeah,**

**I wasnt really all that crazy 'bout my ending, but still R&R**

**also, special thanks to TheOrangeStar802 ;) awesome author! =)) **

**P.S. For those of you who care, I'll be ****updating chapter 3 of Blood sometime this week. =) **


End file.
